Written In Ink
by SillyKwado
Summary: Stiles always wondered what kind of soulmate he was going to end up with or if he'll ever even find them. After all, the word "Hi." doesn't give away much. On the other hand, Derek was worried what kind of a person his soulmate was exactly. Especially with the ridiculous soulmate mark he has on his arm. Sterek! Soulmate AU! Fluff ! Oneshot


Puberty is a strange time for everyone. It can be embarrassing and nerve-wrecking. Not only is your body changing and you're feeling weird things, but your soulmate mark is starting to fade in. At first it's a smudge and looks like a streak of dirt, but as time goes on, it darkens and sharpens into clear words. The first words your soulmate is supposed to say to you.

"Supposed to" can mean anything though, really. There are so many factors that can go into it. What if you met your soulmate before puberty? Like what if you met them when you were a baby? Would your mark be "goo goo ga ga?" Or what if it's something more serious like, what if they were mute? Or deaf? Or even dead?

Stiles remembered seeing a movie once where a girl needed to contact her brother who died and found her soulmate via Ouija board. Yeah, it was a pretty bad movie. Plus, the whole soulmate thing was way overplayed in the movies. Well, most situations were. He was pretty sure none of the movies ever used a lame soulmate mark like his.

He had to have the worst soulmate mark in the history of soulmate marks, and there's a lot of history there! How many people say "hi" to each other every day? A lot! How's he supposed to know when he's found the "one" when he gets at least ten people who say "hi" to him each day!?

Yeah, his soulmate mark says "Hi." That's really it. When it first came in, Stiles was so sure that the other part of the sentence just hadn't come in yet and it would fade in eventually. It didn't. Scott, his best friend (contract and everything), said that he'd just know. Stiles doubted it. Especially since it came from the guy who had "Hi, sorry. Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" To which he replied, "Yeah, here, have mine." And found his soulmate in Allison Argent.

Lots of people have told Stiles "Hi" when they first meet, and each time, Stiles got his hopes up only to be very disappointed in the end. He's resorted to carefully watching other people's reactions, watching for shock or surprise at whatever he'd just said (which was a hell of a lot more creative than just "hi").

For while there he thought he finally found them – his soulmate.

It wasn't long after he got his soulmate mark he met the most beautiful girl in the world. When he saw her, he felt his heart stop – in fact, the whole world stopped. And he just knew. She had to be it; she had to be the one.

It took several days and a few words of (unhelpful) encouragement from Scott, before he approached her. He was a nervous wreck when he went up to the strawberry-blonde at her locker. She turned to him, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Hi?"

That was it. He found her. Stiles couldn't stop his heart from hammering. He had to say something clever, something unique!

"Hi."

Lydia – the most perfect girl in the world – just continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment longer, before blinking and saying, "Right, well bye." And with that she turned and walked away.

Stiles was crushed. He thought she was it. But she didn't react at all to what he said, which, by the way, what was he thinking!? "Hi"!? He should have known better than that!

Later on, he would learn the Lydia's mark was, unfortunately, not "Hi" and would find her soulmate in Jackson.

However, no matter how careful he has been with his greetings, Stiles still had a deep rooted fear that he's passed his soulmate on the street where they exchanged hi's, and they would never ever know. That maybe he's already met his soulmate and they passed their one chance meeting.

* * *

Derek had to pee.

He couldn't help it; it was a natural body function, obviously. However, he was in the university library at a table by himself surrounded by people he didn't know. He didn't want to leave his things, most importantly his laptop, unattended. Nor did he want to take his laptop to the bathroom with him (1. that's weird and 2. it needed to stay plugged in).

Not that Derek didn't trust his fellow classmates, but he didn't trust college kids. Sighing, he looked around for someone to bother to watch his things.

At a nearby table was a kid typing furiously on his laptop. He seemed pretty concentrated on his work, but every now and then he'd pause to quickly type a message on his phone or change whatever song he was listening to through those bulky headphones. He was wearing a red, old sweater with a t-shirt that had a logo on it that Derek couldn't see, and was drinking what looked like coffee from Starbucks.

Honestly, just a typical college student really. But there was something about him that made him different. Derek couldn't pinpoint it exactly,but he just seemed more trustworthy than anyone else in the library at that moment. Which was sort of a strange notion in itself, since probably most of the people here were capable of just watching his things while he went to the bathroom.

There was just something about that kid though…

Derek shook his head. It doesn't matter; he had more pressing concerns to worry about right now. His economics paper was one, along with his full bladder.

He stood up, stretched a bit, and pulled down his left sleeve. That was an old habit. A lot of the shirts he wore tended to reveal the bottom line or two of his soulmate mark on his upper left arm, and he didn't like wearing long-sleeved shirts. At first it would seem like his soulmate mark was just a tattoo of a quote or a poem, but it's really just the mark he was cursed with.

A paragraph with tiny text over something completely stupid. Who the heck would just talk about something completely random and irrelevant in their first meeting? It was ridiculous. Seriously.

Derek used to wonder who his soulmate was and what situations would they be in for his soulmate to say _that_. Would he be in a classroom and his soulmate was a teacher or something? He hoped not. That'd be awkward.

When Laura, his older sister, first saw the mark, she laughed and laughed. In fact, she still makes fun of him for having a literal block of text on his upper arm.

Derek shook his head out of his thoughts and subconsciously pulled down the left sleeve of his shirt again, absentmindedly rubbing over the tiny words. Then, he saved his word document, just in case, and walked over to that other table.

Derek didn't exactly want to disturb whatever he was typing furiously on his laptop, but he couldn't just say "excuse me" since he was listening to music. Luckily, Derek didn't need to since the boy saw him out of the corner his eye and glanced at him. The guy paused his music on his computer and took off his headphones. And before Derek could even say a word, the other already took off on a rant.

"Did you know, reed pens were made of reed branches and were used by the Ancient Egyptians to write on papyrus? They were slowly replaced by quill pens, especially when the Europeans were having trouble finding the reeds and so they used quills instead. Quill pens were actually used for over 10 centuries. There are also apparently some early accounts about pens that were able to hold ink, but none of them were actually successful until the fountain pen that was developed by a French student in the mid-1800s. Then, a man named John Loud wanted a pen that could write on rough surfaces. He patented and tried to create a successful ballpoint pen, but the ink wasn't spreading evenly. So, two Hungarian brothers created the ballpoint that would pick up ink as the ball moves, hence _ball_ point. They used a formula that would prevent the ink from drying out quickly. Now, ballpoint pens are the leading pens in the world. In fact, pens are still sometimes considered a luxury item today."

Derek was shocked.

He didn't know what to say.

It wasn't common knowledge, the history of pens, but it was something that Derek already knew – word for word. His soulmate mark had that whole paragraph. For years, he knew that rant by heart and could sometimes recite it to himself before falling asleep. He even looked it up to verify its validity (the guy apparently knew his stuff).

And now, he's met him. The strange person who recited the history of pens.

Derek used to wonder what his soulmate was like – was he weird? Uncaring? Rude? Now he wonders what he will learn about this quirky guy. This guy who not only could recite the history of pens and was wearing a batman shirt, but also was a very attractive guy.

Slowly, Derek grinned brightly, while the other guy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hi," Derek said, bladder long forgotten. He's never felt so light before.

"Dude, I just told you the history of _pens_ and all you do is say 'hi'?"

"Yeah," Derek replied. "I know. I mean, I knew the history already – of pens. Word for word. I mean, I already knew it thanks to you."

The guy was looking at Derek like he was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. "Have we met before?"

"No, at least I'm pretty sure we didn't." Derek pulled up his left sleeve and moved his arm closer so the other guy could see the mark. "See?"

As the other guy's warm, brown eyes flitted over the words, they got wider and he mouthed the words quietly to himself as if he needed to confirm what his eyes were seeing. Then he looked up at Derek in shock, their faces only a few inches apart now, and without looking away he brought up his right wrist where the word "Hi." was written on the underside.

Finally, "You couldn't have said anything better than 'hi'?"

Derek barked out a laughed, then apologized. "Sorry, I was in shock. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you, and here you are."

"Yeah, you're telling me." the other guy laughed, relieved. "I'm Stiles."

"Derek."

"Nice to finally meet you, Derek," Stiles said with a grin.

"By the way," Derek began. He had to ask, he's been dying to know since he got the mark. "Who the hell, recites the whole history of pens to a person you just met?"

Stiles' grin got bigger. "Well, in my defense I had no idea you would be my soulmate. If I had, I would have cited the history of vibrators instead."

"I'm glad you didn't," Derek deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to regret it," he replied with a wink.

Derek could already tell that his life just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

And, eventually, maybe Derek will give Stiles a ballpoint pen that has "Stiles, will you marry me?" on the side. And maybe Stiles will cry and laugh and say "Yes".

* * *

A/N

Thanks for read my first and (probably) last Teen Wolf fic!

This is what happens when I come up with cute ideas and text them to my friend. Oh yeah, and it's totally for you Jessica. You're welcome lol

But yeah, sorry if the characters seem OoC… it's my first time writing them and I'm still on season 3. Please be nice…

They're so cute though, I just couldn't help myself! XD

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! :D

(Back to writing Hetalia! XD)


End file.
